Salvia nemorosa L.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia nemorosa L. plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Haeumanarcxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring mutation of xe2x80x98Ostfrieslandxe2x80x99 (unpatented) in a bed of sage plants in Stuttgart, Germany in the summer of 1998. The new variety is smaller than its parent at 20-30 cm high compared to typical height of about 40 cm for Salvia nemorosa L. and has deeper violet colored flowers than its parent. The growth rate is slower for the new variety at about 8 cm per month compared to about 10-12 cm per month for its parent. The lateral branches length of 20 cm and inflorescence height of 7 cm of the new variety are less than those of the parent at about 30 cm and over 15 cm, respectively. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in 1999 by cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Stuttgart and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Haeumanarcxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dwarf growth making it useful as a potted plant or for borders in gardens.
2. Deep violet flower color.